


Prom night.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Cutesy, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prom, Realization, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "I'm going to lose my virginity on prom night." Frank beamed from the bed, Gerard could feel the shock on his own face, biting back his rant on High School sterotypes as he hummed.





	Prom night.

"I'm going to lose my virginity on prom night." Frank beamed from the bed, Gerard could  _feel_ the shock on his own face, biting back his rant on High School sterotypes as he hummed.

"With who? You're going with Jamia, right?"

"Right. Massive party in Pete's after, you should totally come!" Gerard felt the curl of his lips before he could even help himself, could Frank hear himself?

"To a prom after party? I'm 24, Iero, plus...no."

"It'll be so much fun though! Booze and tits. Best night of my life!" That sounded like the worst night of Gerards life. He could faintly remember prom, the suit and the slow dances. He remembers taking of his dates dress and feeling the absaloute dread when he realised her body just made him scared. He can definetly remember asking her to get dressed quietly so he could walk her home. She didn't tell anyone, thankfully.

"Do you have any idea how much pressure prom night is? I can't believe they still do that shit." Gerard mumbled, turning his focus back to his laptop infront of him. 

"Live a little, loser. C'mon, time to play Hitman and let me kick your ass-"

"I've college work, dick. Also, make sure to get her flowers, okay? And wrap your dick. And-"

"I know, mom." Frank chuckled and threw Gerards shoe at himself. He stared at it in betrayel, 

"Be excited for me, okay? Stop thinking of the statistics of teen pregnancys or the new round of STDs."

"Theres always a chance. Even if she's on the pill, okay? Wear a condom." Gerard frowned, when did he turn into his mother? He wasn't really sure.

-

"Why am I driving? Can't your ma?"Frank fixed his hair in the mirror as Gerard slowly pulled up infront of Jamia's house. How was this his goddamn life? Mikey and Ray were silent in the back, forcing out mumbles about their 'dates' every so often. Gerard knew they were together but still bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself mentioning it. When Frank returned, He had Jamia on his arm, mumbling something in her ear as she smiled. Gerard loved her smile.

"Hey, Jay."

"Thanks for the life, Gerard. Not everyone turns up to prom in a trans am!" 

"Knew you were using me for my car." He nudged Frank, who giggled like a maniac as Gerard drove the final two blocks. He felt itchy all over as he watched the people enter the school for their 'best night of their lifes'. If only they knew. 

"Be careful, do not leave your drinks down, do not drink shit you don't know-"

"Can we go now, Mom?" Frank groaned loudly as Mikey snorted behind him,

"Call me if you need me. Any of you, okay? Jamia get my number from Frank, anytime anyone needs to escape, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Gee. You're a sweetheart." Jamia grinned and leaned forward, squezzing through the front seats to place a sticky kiss to Gerards cheek.

"Stop sweet talking my date, motherfucker-"

"Gee can always sweet talk me-"

"Okay, get out. Have fun, okay?" Frank glanced back at Mikey before he was being cornored in a four person facial kiss, he faught against it before finally sinking free and listening to the goodbyes.

-

"Gee?" Gerard blinked his eyes open, the phone almoat falling from his grip as he forced himself to sit up,

"Frank. What happened? Who's hurt? Is it Mikey-"

"Mikey went home with Ray. Can you come get me, please? I'm at Petes-"

"Yes. Don't stay outside alone, i'll be right there, okay?"

"Okay." Frank mumbled before the line went dead and Gerard was running to his car. He made it to Pete's in less than five minutes and Frank was sitting on the footpath, not making a move to get up. Gerard slid out of the car and moved to sit next to him, taking the beer bottle from Franks grasp gently.

"What happened?"

"We..I couldn't."

"Couldn't what, Frank?" He hiccuped quietly, dropping forward until his head was pressed against his knees.

"I'm gay, Gerard. Fucking..fuck! Why me? What the fuck-"

"Sh. Sh, Frank." Gerard squeezed his shoulder gently,

"I think I always knew. Like I had to, right? But..I did what you did. I denied it, took a beautiful girl to prom, even got as far as undressing her and staring at her smooth skin. I realised that although she was brathtakingly gorgeous, my dick had no intrest in her. What it did have intrest in was Ryan Renolds-" Frank snorted loudly, glancing at Gerard with tear stained eyes,

"I didn't know you were gay."

"Nobody does. It's a weird thing to talk about isn't it? It shouldn't be. Ofcourse not, but it is." Gerard whispered and squeezed Franks shoulder again,

"What do you think about grabbing some burgers and drowning our sorrows in chips?"

"That's the best plan ever." Frank sniffed again, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he met Gerards eye,

"Thank you. So much."

"No biggie. Get into the car and i'll go get Jay."

"Don't bother. She went home with Jake when I couldn't uh..perform. Said she text you." Gerards faintly remembers the buzzing in his pocket when he went to pick Frank up, tugging it from his pocket to glance at the flashing screen. He typed a quick  _be safe_ before tugging Frank up.

-

"Why did you order me three burgers?" Frank mumbled, on his first bite of his final burger. Gerard wanted to voice that he didn't  _have_ to eat them, but kept his mouth shut and took another sip of soda, 

"I seen Mikey kissing Ray."

"I know." Gerard hummed, shoving some fries in his mouth as Frank nodded slowly, offering Gerard a bite of his burger quickly,

"Do it."

"Veggie burgers suck balls. Not even normal balls, like fucking old dude balls-"

"So nice to picture. Thanks for that."

"Welcome." Gerard hummed and scrunching up his left overs before lying down, feeling his stomach bloat already. Worth it.

"Thanks for being there for me Gee."

"I'm always there, Frankie. Did you have a good night?"

"No. I shouldn't have went..I thought if I got drunk then maybe.."

"I know. S'okay, Jamia won't tell anyone."

"Did your date? Tell?"

"No. She's a sweetheart. We still go for coffee every few weeks." Gerard yawned and turned onto his side, watching Franks eyes drop slowly for him to blink them back open.

"I don't want to sleep. I don't want to sober up and realise that i'm actually a fag-"

"Frankie. You aren't a fag. Just like dudes, okay? No biggie."

"Total biggie." Frank whispered quietly,

"I wanted to be the high school sterotype! Who doesn't get laid at prom!"

"Like sixty percent of all students." Gerard pointed out, whining when his phone began to ring. An unknown number flashed across the screen as Frank hummed,

"Jay."

"Hello?" Gerard hummed, listening to the backround noise until he could focus on her voice,

"Gerard? Can I get a lift? No taxi-"

"Ofcourse. Where are you Jamia?"

"Um..I see a Walmart? And a Target? I'm not sure-"

"Do you see a Dominos?" Gerard pulled on his boots as he got up, feeling the bones in his back pop into place,

"Yes, Gee."

"Wait right there. Are you with anyone?" Frank was in the car before Gerard even found the keys, taking the steps two at a time and jogging to the car,

"No?"

"I'm going to put you on the phone to Frank, keep speaking. I'll be there in ten minutes." Gerard rambled as he passed it over. Frank stared at it for a moment before he snapped into action, holding it to his ear easily. Frank spotted her first, jumping out of the car before it fully stopped and sliding onto his knees infront of her, cupping her jaw to check her over.

"I'm okay. Just got lost." She slurred as she pushed herself forward, resting her head against Franks chest.

"Let's get you home, J." Gerard helped her up, noticing on how her hand slid into Franks immediatly and dragged him into the back seat. As soon as she fell asleep Frank was pulling away and crawling through the space, sliding into the front seat.

"We can't take her home."

"I know. She can stay at mine, I think she forgot all about you-"

"Yeah, that was weird wasn't it? Or maybe she just wants a gay bestfriend. Who the fuck knows, dude. Not me anyway." Frank mumbled as he slouched against the door handle.

"I can't believe no more high school."

"Good, huh?" Gerard nudged him gently, watching him smile sleepily.

"So good." 

Gerard set Jamia up on the bed when he got home, propping her up on her side as Frank took of her shoes gently and tucked her in. 

"And we sleep where?"

"Take the couch, i'll do the floor-"

"We can fit together, i'm not making you sleep on the fuckin' floor dude." Frank kicked off his own shoes, still in Gerards massive pyjamas as he grabbed a pillow and climbed onto the couch, sighing sleepily. Gerard tugged his spare blanket with him, climbing in infront of Frank and drapping it over them. His face was full of Franks hair, but his body was flushed against his back so Gerard didn't really care. He mumbled a goodnight against his scalp, hearing Franks sleepy reply before he finally let sleep drag him under.

-

Waking up to someone kissing your forehead is one of the nicest things that ever happened do Gerard. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Jamia doing it but was greated with Frank pulling on his jacket.

"Frankie?"

"Mother-scared me, dude. Sh, Jays still sleeping."

"You have to go?"

"I..I just need to be alone for a little while, you know?"

"You're okay though?"

"I am." Frank nodded and scratched his neck, he took two steps forward before dropping to his knees infront of Gerard and clpsed his eyes.

"I just..it's confusing, isn't it? Obviously this feeling was here before but now..I can't ignore it anymore."

"Maybe that's for the best, Frankie. Go for a run, it always helps you." Frank nodded in reply, leaning forward until he could press a dry kiss to Gerards forehead.

"Catch you later." Frank was gone before Gerard even opened his eyes again.

-

"So how was prom?" Gerard mumbled as Mikey sat on the end of his bed. They had been sitting in awkward silence for a while now, which left Gerard wondering what the hell was going on. Was this it? Was Mikey going to come out to him?

"I slept with Ray." That wasn't what Gerard was expecting. He sat up immediatly, eyes falling on Mikey staring at his lap as his brain tried to catch up. He bit back the lecture that was on the tip of his tongue,

"How was it?"

"Scary. Like horrifying? But also really beautiful. And the best thing I ever done."

"It's normal to be scared, Mikey. Did you both agree before hand? It wasn't a drunken-"

"We agreed. Stayed sober. I..we've been dating for a while now." Mikey whispered, Gerard reached over tp squeeze his fingers,

"I know. I'm glad it was with someone you love."

"I do love him. I think we're ready to tell people now..did Frank get home okay?"

"Yeah. Jay and him stayed here, Ray coming over tonight? Frank is. Movies and beer?"

"Yeah. Don't mention it though? I need to double check that he's ready."

"Ofcourse, Mikeyway. I'm happy for you, okay?"

"Okay." Mikey smiled slightly, pushing himself up from the bed. He shut the door after him, leaving him to stare at the wood and wonder how prom was worth all the pressure. It defiently wasn't.

-

 The first time Ray pecked Mikeys lips infront of them was a week later, and Frank ofcourse had to do a celebration dance. (Frank shouldn't dance unless theres three foot of space around him, Mikey ended up with an fist against his ear,) Gerard just offered a happy smile to them. They matched eachother perfectly and Gerard trusted Ray with his life.

"While we're on the topic, i'm gay too." Frank threw himself on the couch as Mikey and Ray stared at him,

"Being a homo does not mean you can put your dirty boots on my couch! Down, bad dog!" Gerard threw an empty can at him, only for Frank to throw it straight back. It missed completely. 

"But I seen you make out with Jamia-"

"I'll make out with you if it'll clear the confusion up?" Frank beamed, grinning when Mikey screwed up his face and shook his head quickly.

-

"This is litreally like my worse nightmare."

"It's a ball, Gee." Frank laughed, passing the invition back to Gerard happily. He frowned at it, was it nessasary? Fuck no. Give him his degree and fuck off, he didn't need to embaress himself infront of hundreds of strangers.

"Who are you going to take?"

"Jesus Christ, I didn't even think of that! Do you think Jay would go with me?" Gerard whined, closing his eyes when Frank smirked,

"She's seventeen Gee. Not the impression you'd wanna give them, huh?"

"Mother fucker. It's not like I can go alone-"

"So take me." Frank shrugged. Gerard couldn't take him, everyone would think he was gay! He voiced it to Frank, who rolled his eyes in response,

"You are, Gee. Plus, you'll never see these fuckers again. Plus its art school! You think everyones going to be hetrosexual? No, thry are not."

"Well...you've got a point."

"I'll be the best fake boyfriend ever." Frank beamed at him from the bed, holding out his two thumbs as Gerard smiled,

"Okay. Cool."

"Cool." Frank echoed. It was pretty cool.

-

"You brought me flowers?"

"You told me to always bring my date flowers. Plus, they're fake. I know you get sad when they die." Frank passed them over, awkwardly shuffling his feet as Gerard touched the petals. 

"Thank you, Frankie." 

"Anytime. We're late, Gee, come on." Frank nodded towards the clock as Gerard forced out a nod. He guesses it's time.

"Let's fuck shit up."

"Fuck yeah, Way. Let's do it." Frank grinned as they got into the car. He took three long breaths before pulling out of the driveway. 

"You sure you want to do to this?"

"Yes. Just..you drive home? I need a drink or two."

"You got it, G. Just chill, it'll be awesome."

"Awesome," Gerard echoed quietly, "totally."

-

As soon as they walked in the door, Frank took his hand. It was soothing as his other hand found its way to a glass of Champange. It was a straight up reminder of his prom, way to many peopke he didn't know making him itchy and woozy. 

"It's okay, Gee. Relax."

"Trying. Has anyone stared at us yet?"

"Your overthinking this. Head up and shoulders back. We came here to fuck shit up remember?"

The phrase found its way into Gerards head an hour later, when Frank was lay on the bonnet of Gerards car as he let him smoke all his weed. Frank was good like that, always shared and calmed Gerard down.

"We didn't even slow dance. Bummer."

"Theres music here Gee. Listen." And yeah, Gerard could faintly hear music, he glanced towards the building, yelping when Frank touched his wrist.

"Let's dance."

"Here?"

"You want to go back in there? No." Frank grinned as Gerard dropped the butt to the floor.

"I'm leading-"

"Fuck you. Fine." Frank mumbled, placing his hands on either side of Gerards shoulders. Gerard held his waist gently, relaxing into the touch as they swayed awkwardly. They lasted barely a minute before Frank was giggling at him,

"God we fucking suck."

"You're the one stepping on my toes mother fucker-" Frank laughed harder, his entire body jerking until he was hugging Gerard, who dissolved into the hug. Frank gave the best hugs.

"I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad too, Gee." Frank mumbled, fingrrs tightening on Gerards jacket, they stared swaying again - maybe it was the wind or maybe Gerard was stoned, but it was welcome. It felt normal, less restricted as Frank stood on his tiptoes and buried his face into Gerards neck. When Frank eventually stood down, he kept his hands cupping Gerards neck, tugging him down before he even realised, chapped lips against his own in seconds. He wanted to pull away with shock, but then Franks pins brushed his thumbs and he remembered it was  _Frank._ He sunk into the kiss, tilting his head for better access and licking into Franks mouth slowly. It felt like ages that they kissed, like they were all alone in the world in a perfect little bubble. The sound of the metal doors open popped it, making Frank break the kiss slowly, eyes flickering from Gerards to the door right back to Gerard.

"Gee?" He was chewing his lip which was already swollen and red as Gerard stared,

"Yeah?"

"Wanna blow this popsical stand?"

-

The entire ride was tense. It wasn't really awkward, Frank still annoyed the fuck out of him, but the tension in the car was different. Something had to be said but Gerard kept his mouth shut, biting the inside of his cheek. As soon as the basement door shut, Frank was reaching for the six pack of beer, 

"Wait-" Frank glanced up at him, bottle opener balanced on the rim. Gerard didn't really know how to say his next thought, so he didn't. He took the bottle gently, sitting it on the floor as Frank watched him, wondering what the fuck he was up to. Honestly, Gerard didn't really know anything other than  _I want to kiss him._ So Gerard did exactly that, pushing him lightly under Frank lay down and let Gerard crawl over his lap. He paused before joining there lips, waiting for a reaction. The only one he got was a soft smile and Frank leaning up to meet him half way, gentle hands finding their eay to his hips. Gerard had kissed multiple women, but never like this. He never felt the raw need building in his stomach and the urge ti bite, kiss or mouth at another persons body. That is until now, when it's the only thing Gerard could think about. Frank pushed off his jacket slowly, helping rid Gerard of a layer before moving his hands to his waist, tugging the material of his shirt from his pants until warm hands met his hips. He melted into it, pushing forward until he was flushed against Frank. He almost broke the kiss when he felt the lump against his thigh, rocking against it gently only for Frank to break this kiss to moan. Gerard would be hearing that for  _days._

 _"_ Hey..hey, we don't have to do nothing if you don't want to-"

"See? You've totally turned into the mom now." Gerard pointed out, feeling his face flush at Franks giggle,

 "I'm serious though. Don't feel like you have to-"

"I want to. Do you?"

"You kidding? S'all I ever wanted, Way." Frank touched his cheek gently, brushing his thumb over Gerards lips before he was leanung forward again, joining their lips in a gentle kiss. 

Turns out, undressing another person  _sucks._ Frank had to many buttons and when Gerard broke the kiss to actually focus on unbuttoning his shirt, Frank poked his tongue and laughed loudly.

"Such a nerd, Gee."

"You cannot make fun of me right now!" Gerard frowned, yelping when Frank turned them over until he was kneeling over Gerards hips,

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"Magic, baby." He mumbled, tugging the back of his shirt until he could pull it up over his head. Gerard didn't care about how he did it anymore, eyes focused on the lump in Franks jeans. 

"Um..is that a banana in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Gerard forced out, blushing when Frank leaned down to bite his earlobe lightly before pressing his lips against it,

"I dunno, why don't you put it in your mouth and find out?"   _oh fuck yeah, Gerard wanted to do that like yesterday._ He turned then over again, moving down the sheets as Frank pushed himself up on his arms, 

"Holy shit. Did that line really fucking work?"

"Not if I can't unbutton your damn pants-" Gerard closed his eyes as soon as the button popped off them, hearing Franks dorky laugh. He touched Gerards jaw lightly, tugging it gently until he looked up and met Franks eyes.

"S'okay, Gee. You okay?" 

"I'm totally fucking this up, aren't I?"

"No, baby. You're doing great." Frank sat up slowly, pressing a soft kiss to Gerards jaw,

"You want to stop?"

"No. I don't wanna stop."

"How bout me first?" Frank mumblrd against the skin, his hand trailing down Gerards chest until he could stroke his through his pants. Gerard whined in response, jerking towards the pressure as he hummed gently.

"Good boy, i'm gonna unbutton your pants, okay?"

"Totally okay." Frank unbuttoned his pants slowly, glancing up at Gerard before sliding his hand into Gerards boxers. He choked out a moan, letting his body slump against Franks as a warm mouth found his neck. The fist around his length was tight and firm, stroking Gerard in a perfect rythem. His spine felt ready to _explode_ as Frank bit at his neck. 

"Jesus Christ, you're so fucking gorgeous. So fuckin' hard for me baby." 

"Frankie." Gerard  _purred_ , bucking into his fist roughly,

"So fucking good baby, you're so close for me." Frank whispered as Gerards body tensed. His skull feels like its about to expload as he thrust into his fist three more times before was was cumming, moaning loudly as Frank babbled into his skin. He stroked him through slowly as Gerard tried to remember how to  _breathe._

"Holy fucking shit."

"We are so doing that again, dude-"

"Definetly. Your turn." Gerard gave him a gentle kiss befote pushing him down on his back gently. He slid down onto his knees, tugging Franks pant down without a second thought. 

"Holy shit." Gerard mumbled, heating the dorky laugh above him. He glanced up at Frank before parting his lips, pressing a damp kiss against the head. The giggling stopped immediatly as Gerard took him in, tasting the bitter skin. He felt Franks hands tangle in his hair as he stood it slow, the other hand moving to cup Gerards jaw gently.

"Jesus Christ, baby. Fuckin' beautiful." Frank was already twitching against his tongue as Gerard started stroking at the same time. His knee twitched beside Gerards shoulder and that was enough warning, tugging off just in time for Frank to groan  _Gerard_ and spill all over hid fist. He stroked him through it before crawling up Franks naked body to join their lips in a gentle kiss. He rolled then over onto their sides as Gerard giggled agaibst his lips, breaking the kiss to kiss Franks nose.

"In ten minutes we're totally doing that again."

"Totally. Hey Gee?"

"Hmm?" Frank had this cheeky grin on his face that made Gerard grin immediatly and press another kiss to his nose,

"I'm totally counting this as my prom night."

 


End file.
